Działajcie na własną rękę
Totalna Porażka: Drugi raz w Trasie – odcinek 22 'Chris: '''Hawaje! To tam ostatnio wylądował samolot. Uczestnicy pokazali swoje umiejętności w surfowaniu. Później też zbierali kokosy, które następnie w tajemnicy sprzedałem tubylcom. Ashley wcześniej znalazła skrzynkę z dodatkowymi kokosami, dzięki którym zdobyła pierwszą klasę. Wygrała również darmową lekcję tańca hula. W międzyczasie Lucas próbował rozwiązać problem z Courtney, która miała problem z Duncanem. Na koniec nikt nie wyleciał z programu i wszyscy odpoczywali sobie na plaży. Kto dzisiaj będzie miał pecha i straci szansę na wygranie półtora miliona dolarów? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Drugi raz w Trasie! Pierwsza Klasa '''Ashley: '''W końcu mamy chwilę, żeby pogadać na osobności. '''Lucas: '''O co chodzi? '''Ashley: '''Zbliżamy się już do końca. Gdyby było jeszcze głosowanie, musimy kogoś wspólnie wybrać do wyeliminowania. '''Lucas: '''Masz już kogoś na myśli? '''Ashley: '''Wywalimy Lightninga. Dobrze sobie radzi, a oprócz tego żadne z nas nie ma w sumie z nim nic wspólnego. Myślę, że Courtney i Zoey też będą chciały tak głosować. '''Lucas: '''Możliwe, że masz rację. Ale niewiadomo czy, i kiedy, będzie jakieś głosowanie. '''Ashley: '''Wydaje mi się, że jeszcze będzie. A Lightningowi pewnie bez problemu uda się dojść do tego momentu. '''Lucas: '''Ale nie masz pewności czy nam się uda. '''Ashley: '''Oczywiście, że nam też się uda. Możemy przecież współpracować w czasie zadania. Przynajmniej spróbujemy. '''Chris: '''Mam dla was niespodziankę! Za kilka minut spotykamy się na ceremonii. '''Lucas: '''Co?! '''Ashley: '''O, widzisz? Głosowanie będzie szybciej, niż myślałam. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Właśnie takiej reakcji się spodziewałem. '''Courtney: '''No do tej pory jeszcze nie głosowaliśmy przed zadaniem. '''Chris: '''I nie będziecie. '''Ashley: '''Czyli nie ma głosowania? '''Chris: '''Nie ma. To był taki żarcik. Ale i tak was tutaj potrzebuję. '''Chris: '''Znajdujemy się wystarczająco blisko ziemi, żebyście mogli wyskoczyć. A jeśli nie chcecie skakać, to ja was stąd wyrzucę siłą. '''Duncan: '''A nie możemy normalnie wylądować? '''Chris: '''Nie, ponieważ musicie być od siebie oddaleni tak, żeby każdy z was działał samodzielnie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'No tak. Mogę się założyć, że Chris podsłuchiwał naszą rozmowę w pierwszej klasie i celowo wymyślił zadanie, gdzie każdy będzie sam. (pokój zwierzeń)'Chris: 'Nie, to zadanie już wcześniej planowałem. I wcale nikogo nie podsłuchuję! '''Chris: '''Po opuszczeniu samolotu, musicie pójść do wyznaczonego punktu na tych nawigacjach oddalonego o jakieś kilkanaście kilometrów. Po drodze możecie też znaleźć małą figurkę z moim wizerunkiem. Ona zapewni wam nietykalność i przejście do finałowej piątki. '''Courtney: '''A gdzie my się właściwie znajdujemy? '''Chris: '''Jesteśmy na pustyni w Kanadzie. '''Ashley: '''Czyli mamy po prostu jak najszybciej dojść do celu? '''Chris: '''Tak. Niby banalne, ale trochę się namęczycie. No i w sumie powinniście szukać tej figurki. Bo osoba, która ostatnia dotrze do mety, odpada z gry. Więc wszystko jasne? To zadanie jest po to, aby sprawdzić każdego z osobna. '''Courtney: '''A ta figurka… '''Chris: '…są trzy figurki ukryte w różnych miejscach. Żeby ją znaleźć trzeba mieć szczęście i ewentualnie zboczyć trochę z drogi. O to ci chodziło? 'Courtney: '''Chyba tak. '''Chris: '''Dobra, to kto chce pierwszy wyskoczyć? Pierwsi zaczną najszybciej zadanie. '''Lightning: '''Lightning chce być pierwszy! '''Chris: '''Kto następny? '''Chris: '''Cieszę się z waszego entuzjazmu. Duncan, teraz ty. '''Duncan: '''A co mi tam. Przeżywałem już gorsze rzeczy. '''Chris: '''Kolejna osoba. Może Courtney? '''Courtney: '''Może nie? '''Chris: '''Jak nie chcesz skakać, to nie musisz. '''Courtney: '''To dobrze, bo nie zamierzam. '''Chris: '''Ok, w takim razie trzeba ci pomóc. '''Courtney: '''Nie! '''Chris: '''Jeszcze połowa osób. Dalej nie ma chętnych do skoku? '''Chris: '''Tak myślałem, ale nie zostaniecie tutaj dłużej. '''Zoey: '''Ej, puszczaj mnie! '''Chef: '''Jak sobie chcesz. '''Zoey: '''Aaa! '''Chris: '''Teraz macie kilka sekund na decyzję, czy wolicie dobrowolnie wyskoczyć, czy wam też trzeba pomóc. '''Lucas: '''Dobra, ja nie potrzebuję tej „pomocy”. '''Chris: '''Ashley. Ty w sumie teraz masz najgorzej, bo najpóźniej zaczniesz zadanie. '''Ashley: '''Nie przeszkadza mi to. Wolę nie narażać kolejny raz mojego cennego życia. '''Chris: '''Przykro mi, ale nie masz wyboru. '''Ashley: '''Nie! Nie pozwolę na to! Wyjdę stąd jak wylądujecie. '''Chris: '''To powiem inaczej. Jeśli zaraz nie opuścisz tego samolotu, to wylatujesz z gry. '''Ashley: '''Nienawidzę cię. Kiedyś mi za to zapłacisz. '''Chris: '''Oj, nie przeżywaj tak. '''Chris: '''No, w końcu. Kanadyjska pustynia '''Ashley: '''Obiecuję, że ten cenzura kiedyś tego wszystkiego pożałuje. No dobra, musze się spieszyć, bo jestem ostatnia. I warto jeszcze poszukać tej figurki Chrisa. '''Ashley: '''Oby to było gdzieś w pobliżu mojej drogi do mety. '''Lightning: '''Wygranie tego zadania będzie bardzo proste! Nikt nie pokona Lightninga! '''Lightning: '''Co to ma być? To są jakieś żarty?! Jak ja stąd teraz wyjdę? '''Courtney: '''Niedźwiedź?! '''Courtney: '''Aaa! '''Courtney: '''To pewnie sprawka Chrisa. (pokój zwierzeń)'Chris: 'Oczywiście najlepiej całą winę zwalić na mnie. Ale to prawda, ja nasłałem niedźwiedzia na uczestników. '''Lucas: '''Ktoś musiał chyba przywieźć tutaj te gałęzie, bo nie widzę w pobliżu zbyt wielu drzew. A to znak, że coś tutaj może być. '''Lucas: '''Ha, wiedziałem, że tu będzie! Teraz eliminacja już mi nie grozi. Przynajmniej tak sądzę, w końcu wszystko może się stać. '''Zoey: '''Mam nadzieję, że nie będę ostatnia. Już i tak miałam wiele szczęścia. Nie będę się dłużej oszukiwać. Ciężko będzie pokonać pozostałe osoby. '''Zoey: '''Co to było? '''Zoey: '''Czy mi się wydaje, czy w moją stronę idzie niedźwiedź? O nie, musze się gdzieś ukryć! '''Zoey: '''Poczekam tu trochę, zanim ten niedźwiedź nie pójdzie dalej. '''Duncan: '''Mam już dosyć tych zadań. Zależy mi na wygraniu, ale jednocześnie chcę, żeby ten program już się skończył. '''Duncan: '''Tam dalej chyba leży ta głupia figurka Chrisa. '''Duncan: '''Więc teraz już nie odpadnę? Fajnie. '''Duncan: '''Co to jest? '''Duncan: '''Niedźwiedź?! Co on tutaj robi? '''Lightning: '''Niech tylko Lightning się dowie, kto wykopał ten dół, a ta osoba gorzko tego pożałuje. '''Lightning: '''Chwileczkę… Gdzie jest mój GPS?! '''Lightning: '''Chyba tam został… Nie będę po niego wracać. Trzeba chyba iść jakoś prosto. '''Courtney: '''Oby coś tam było. I najlepiej jeśli to będzie figurka Chrisa. '''Courtney: '''Aaa! '''Courtney: '''Au! Po co ja tam wchodziłam. I jeszcze GPS mi się rozwalił. Teraz nie wiem którędy dokładnie mam iść, bo ta jaskinia była trochę oddalona od mojej drogi. Ale nie poddam się i spróbuję dojść do celu. '''Zoey: '''Miałam szczęście, że niedźwiedź mnie nie zauważył i poszedł sobie dalej. Ciekawe jak daleko są już pozostali. Chyba nie straciłam zbyt dużo czasu siedząc na drzewie. '''Zoey: '''Jeszcze trochę do przejścia mi zostało. To idę. I muszę być czujna. Ten niedźwiedź może być gdzieś w pobliżu. Jakiś czas później przy samolocie '''Chris: '''Myślę, że zaraz ktoś się chyba pojawi. Nasz niedźwiedź dobrze się spisał strasząc uczestników. '''Chris: '''O, witaj Ashley. Jesteś tu pierwsza. '''Ashley: '''Serio? Nikt tu jeszcze nie przyszedł? Myślałam, że straciłam dużo czasu szukając tej twojej figurki. '''Chris: '''A znalazłaś ją chociaż? '''Ashley: '''Tak. '''Chris: '''Daj mi ją. '''Ashley: '''Wydawało mi się, że widziałam w okolicy jakiegoś niedźwiedzia. '''Chris: '''To był ten, który teraz siedzi w klatce. '''Chris: '''Gratulacje, jesteś drugi! '''Lucas: '''Naprawdę jestem drugi? Wow, w końcu mi się udało! Znalazłem nawet tą figurkę. '''Chris: '''To bardzo dobrze. Podaj mi ją. '''Ashley: '''Po co ci one? '''Chris: '''Sprawdzam, czy nie są fałszywe. '''Ashley: '''To były jakieś fałszywe? '''Chris: '''Tak. Zapomniałem wam powiedzieć o tym, że jest jeszcze jedna figurka, która jest fałszywa. Wy znaleźliście te prawdziwe. '''Ashley: '''To jak ktoś przyjdzie ostatni i pochwali się, że to znalazł… '''Chris: '…a okaże się podróbką, to i tak odpada z gry. '''Chris: '''Mamy kolejną osobę. Czemu jesteś taki zmęczony? I gdzie twój GPS? '''Lightning: '''Zostawiłem go niechcący w dziurze, do której wpadłem. A później cały czas biegłem przed siebie. '''Chris: '''To miałeś szczęście, że znalazłeś się prawie na wprost samolotu. '''Chris: '''Jest już Duncan! Brakuje nam jeszcze dwóch osób. '''Duncan: '''Dobrze, że nie jestem ostatni. Na wszelki wypadek szukałem tej figurki, a gdy już ją znalazłem, jakiś niedźwiedź próbował mnie zaatakować i przypadkowo ją zgubiłem. '''Chris: '''A była w dosyć widocznym miejscu? '''Duncan: '''Tak, leżała na ziemi. '''Chris: '''A więc ciesz się, bo znalazłeś podróbkę. '''Duncan: '''Jaką podróbkę? '''Chris: '''Tak naprawdę były cztery figurki, z czego jedna była fałszywa i nie uratowałaby cię od eliminacji. Ta fałszywa była w widocznym miejscu. '''Zoey: '''Nareszcie tu doszłam. Czy jestem ostatnia? Tyle osób już tu jest. '''Chris: '''Masz szczęście, bo nie jesteś. Courtney jeszcze do nas nie dołączyła. < w tym momencie przybiega Courtney> '''Chris: '''O, już przyszła. '''Courtney: '''Tylko nie mów, że jestem ostatnia. '''Chris: '''Jesteś ostatnia. '''Courtney: '''Co?! Gdybym tylko nie zniszczyła tego GPS-a. Straciłam trochę czasu na tym, w którą stronę mam iść. '''Chris: '''Jakoś ci się udało. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że odpadasz z programu. '''Courtney: '''Nie tak szybko. Po drodze udało mi się znaleźć to! '''Chris: '''Masz szczęście. Więc odpada osoba, która przyszła przed Courtney, czyli Zoey. '''Zoey: '''No nie. A już myślałam, że mi się udało. '''Chris: '''Z Zoey spotkam się na pojedynczej ceremonii, na której wykona skok wstydu. A reszta może iść odpocząć. '''Ashley: '''Nie mówiłeś jeszcze kto gdzie śpi. '''Chris: '''A, no tak. Ashley i Lucas znowu będą razem w pierwszej klasie. A reszta idzie do drugiej. W ostatniej nie będzie nikogo. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Może nie pocieszy to cię szczególnie, ale byłaś najlepsza z całej swojej drużyny. '''Zoey: '''Tak, wiem. Spodziewałam się, że niedługo odpadnę. Ale mimo wszystko i tak zaszłam daleko. I jestem z tego dumna. Udało mi się pokonać kilku trudnych przeciwników. '''Chris: '''Fajnie, że humor trochę ci się poprawił, ale nie mamy już czasu na przemowy. '''Zoey: '''To czas opuścić ten samolot. '''Chris: '''I zostało już tylko pięciu zawodników. Kto jako następny pożegna się z finałem? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć, oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Drugi raz w Trasie!